Te necesito
by Brita Kou
Summary: AU. OS. SeiyaxMinako. Después de ese doloroso encuentro entre Seiya y Mina, ella no podía solo dejarlo ir sin decirle nada nuevamente. Debía liberar su alma, para poderle decir adiós. (Continuación de 60 Segundos)
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los cuales uso sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía, inspirada en la canción de Kim Sung Kyu que lleva el mismo título.

* * *

 **Te necesito.**

 _Te necesito,_

 _para poder decir adiós_

 _y despedirme con una sonrisa._

 _Ayúdame, por favor._

 _Te necesito._

— _Kim Sung Kyu (I Need You)_

 _._

 **.: :.**

 **.**

 **POV Minako Aino.**

Las gotas frías de lluvia caían sobre mí pero yo no sentía frío, creo que en ese momento no sentía nada.

Siempre añoré un último encuentro con Seiya, soñaba despierta con que un día lo volvería a ver, tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Debía agradecerle por todo el amor que me dio, por los años de su vida que me regaló y pedirle perdón por haberme ido sin pelear lo suficiente, explicarle que tenía mis razones y que al igual que él me partió el alma dejarlo atrás.

.

 **.: :.**

 _-Dos años atrás-_

— _Mina —me llamó una de mis compañeras de trabajo de la cafetería —, te buscan en la entrada._

— _¿A mí? —De primera pensé que era Seiya pero dudé pues en la mañana cuando hablamos por teléfono me dijo que estaría muy ocupado hasta tarde por el trabajo —, ¿no sabes quién es?_

— _No, es una señora._

 _Solté un gran suspiro, tenía la sospecha, era la mamá de Seiya. ¿Qué esa señora no se cansará de perseguirme? Salí con pesadez en mis pies, no quería escuchar sus gritos y majaderías pero si no salía esa señora era capaz de irrumpir en el local y esta última vez me había costado mucho conseguir este empleo como para ser despedida tan rápido._

— _Buenas tardes —saludé haciendo una pequeña reverencia —. ¿Me estaba buscando?_

— _Señorita Aino —habló entre dientes, le molestaba el solo hecho de pronunciar mi apellido —. Necesito hablar con usted, tengo una petición que hacerle._

 _La mamá de Seiya era una mujer con mucha elegancia y su porte imponía, así como toda la gente pudiente, pero a mí no me intimidaba, Seiya desde el principio me advirtió como era, sabía que no me aceptaría por no venir de una familia adinerada, habia pasado por esta "petición" tantas veces que ya me había aburrido._

— _La escucho —dije con seriedad._

— _Bueno, mi petición es la misma —fue directa al asunto —: Aléjate de mi hijo._

— _Señora, creo que este tema ya lo hemos hablado, de verdad, no me busque en mi trabajo para estas cosas —le dije firme, la respuesta era la misma desde la primera vez que me buscó, Seiya y yo no nos separaríamos por ella —. Tengo apenas dos semanas aquí y no quiero tener problemas con mi jefe._

— _Veo que usted no está dispuesta a escucharme, señorita —bien, seguían los chantajes —Tenga —me extendió un sobre manila, lo recibí —. Ábralo por favor._

 _Obedecí para que no dijera que era grosera, me quede atónita, era mi baja inmediata de la universidad._

— _¿Qué, qué es esto?_

— _El Grupo Kou es el socio mayoritario de la Universidad donde usted estudia y somos los que otorgamos las becas, lamentablemente ese sistema se ha detenido por un año debido a ajustes —dijo diplomáticamente —. Usted tiene una beca del sesenta por ciento ¿cierto? —Preguntó sin esperar respuesta —Debido a que su estudio socioeconómico indica que no puede pagar ni la mitad de la colegiatura, la estamos dando de baja._

 _Apreté los puños a mi costado por la impotencia, ¿cómo era posible que las personas solo por tener dinero pudieran hacer semejantes cosas? Era mi futuro el que estaban dando de baja._

— _Pero soy de los mejores promedios que hay —me defendí._

— _Lo sabemos —soltó una sonrisa mofa —. Es por ello que el Grupo Kou, quien está comprometido con el futuro de los jóvenes en el país, está dispuesto a darle una beca total en la Universidad del Sureste._

— _Pero eso está a kilómetros de distancia de aquí._

— _Lo sé —su tono era déspota —. Pero es la única oferta que tenemos. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?_

— _No pienso recibir nada de usted, es como comprometerme a dejar a Seiya —le respondí dos tonos arriba y me di la vuelta, no pensaba escucharla más._

— _Por cierto, ¿vive en los departamentos del distrito cuatro? —Me detuve sin voltear —, El Grupo Kou compró esos edificios, se piensa hacer un centro comercial, la demolición empezará en dos semanas._

 _Oí sus pasos alejarse, dos lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, eran lágrimas de coraje, de impotencia, de rencor._

 **.: . :.**

.

 _Yo podía soportarlo todo pero mi familia, no podía dejar que sufrieran, eran comerciantes y con trabajos sobrevivíamos, no había forma de que consiguiéramos dinero de un depósito para un nuevo lugar. Y sin más me vi obligada a separarme de la persona que amaba._

— ¿Puedes abrazarme? …

 _Ese tiempo fue difícil, sin una justificación me despidieron de la cafetería y efectivamente dos días después de esa visita, circuló un memorándum en todo el edificio donde el antiguo dueño nos daba una semana para desalojar los departamentos pues los había vendido y se disculpaba por la premura._

 _Busqué trabajo pero en cada lugar al que iba inmediatamente me rechazaban, me decían que les urgía un empleado pero que no podían dármelo a mí. Mis amigas de la Universidad dejaron de contestar mis llamadas, mis mensajes. Tampoco recibía invitaciones de ellas para vernos. Las personas que creían estarían conmigo, se marcharon y yo partí junto a mis padres para poder empezar de nuevo._

— ¿Puedes darme la mano? ...

 _Lo que me ha mantenido en pie todo este tiempo han sido los recuerdos vividos con Seiya, eso me alienta y me da fuerza. Jamás he dejado de amarlo, me hubiese por lo menos haberme despedido con una sonrisa._

 _Hoy al verlo me di cuenta que siempre me ha hecho falta, ver su mirada dolida, esa sonrisa amarga y esas lagrimas; me volvieron a partir el alma._

—Seiya, ¿dónde estás? … Te necesito…

 _Hace más de dos años que no puedo siquiera dormir bien, me siento tan triste, tan vacía. Tratando de superar esa relación que simplemente no se pudo dar. Rogando al cielo el poder verlo para liberarme de la culpa, para dar mis razones, para dar un adiós correcto y completo._

—Ayúdame por favor… Te necesito…

 _Quisiera poder cerrar este ciclo que no me deja seguir, que me detiene y me asfixia, así poder vivir tranquila, ver la televisión como si nada hubiera pasado, dormir sin problemas hasta el amanecer, para que no duela esta parte de mí. Para poder viajar sin ataduras ni remordimientos, poder mirar los ojos de alguien más sin temor a ver es sus pupilas su imagen. Para dejar de dudar de mí… Y regrese mi paz mental._

—Te necesito, ahora…

 **.**

 **POV Seiya Kou.**

Al salir de la cafetería caminé con dificultad, mis pies no me respondían, llegando a la esquina del establecimiento, flaqueé y caí contra la pared del lugar, mi visión estaba borrosa debido a las lágrimas, los limpié y tomando la poca fuerza que tenía, me levanté.

Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando vi a Mina salir, estaba buscando algo con desesperación, ni siquiera abrió su paraguas. La observé por un buen rato, ella no se movía, parecía no sentir que la lluvia la estaba empapando.

Me acerqué lentamente, justo cuando estaba detrás de ella la oí susurrar.

— ¿Puedes abrazarme? —me detuve sin saber qué hacer.

Tuve el impulso de abrazarla por la espalda pero me contuve.

— ¿Puedes darme la mano? —volvió a hablar en tono casi inaudible.

Sabía que estaba llorando, su voz la delataba.

—Seiya, ¿dónde estás? … Te necesito…

Sentí que mi corazón se encogía, todo este tiempo pensando que era el único que estaba sufriendo, pero escuchar a Mina me hablaba del dolor que ella soportó también, _¿por qué no te quedaste a mi lado? ¿Por qué solo me dejaste atrás? ¿No podíamos luchar juntos?_ Una mezcla de sentimientos me inundó.

—Ayúdame por favor… Te necesito… Te necesito, ahora…

 **.**

 **POV Minako Aino.**

El ruido del impacto de las gotas sobre una lona, me sacó de mis pensamientos, alcé la mirada y vi un paraguas cubriéndome, giré mi cara para encontrarme con las pupilas azules de Seiya, una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

 _Tú, lleno de soledad y dolido regresas a mi…_

 **.: :.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot que es la continuación de mi otro OS " **60 Segundos** " el cual si no lo han leído, los invito a que lo hagan, más que nada para que puedan entender este fic.

Sé que está muy cortito pero así salió. :3

Les agradezco por la lectura y les agradezco mucho más si me dejan su opinión en un review.

 **Brita Kou.**


End file.
